Yávësûl
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Wind-Fruit. Saruman's treachery runs deep, deeper than the Wise could forsee. Yet the wind soothes all hurts. Epilogue online! R & E & R
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Yávësûl means Wind-fruit, from Yávë which means Fruit and Sûl which means Wind.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond was panting, his midsection feeling as if it was on fire as he ran with all the speed he could muster. Agony nearly blinded him as he stumbled through the brushwood. He did not know where he was heading; all he knew is that he had to get away from Isengard. During his Council he had known that Saruman had betrayed them all, but that his treachery would run this deep, none could have foreseen.

He collapsed, not only from pain, but also despair as memories assailed him. He had intended to travel to Galadriel and Celeborn and confer with them about which actions the elves should take in the upcoming war, but he and his escort had barely passed High Pass when foul creatures came upon them in broad daylight. He still could not explain how they could have come so close to his sanctuary without anyone noticing. Foul Uruk-hai from the pits of Isengard.

Isengard… How could Saruman have fallen so low? At first, when they had taken him south, he feared they would head to Dol Guldur or worse, Mordor, but the truth was just as awful: they had borne him to Isengard and delivered him to Saruman.

As he lay limply on the ground he shuddered at the memory. That he would live to see the day that Sauron would wish elves to breed with orcs he could never have fathomed. The day where he himself would be used to breed Healer-orcs he could have even fathomed less.

Another blast of pain shot through his abdomen and all he could do was curl up pitifully. While he had managed to escape, he had been too late: even now life grew inside of him and the foul powers of Saruman would ensure he would have no choice but to bear the child to term.

A dark shadow passed over the elf, the sound of massive wings resounding around him. He managed to look up, only to find himself face to face with a mighty eagle.

"Gwaihir…" The elf breathed.

The great eagle lowered himself enough for the weakened elf to reach his back. "Lord Elrond, I come to bear you home."

Elrond dragged himself up. "How did you know…?"

"The wind." Gwaihir took off into the sky when his passenger was safely seated on his back. "A powerful wind from the West stirred our eyries and bid me carry you home from here."

"Oh…" Was all the elf breathed, before sinking into unconsciousness.

Gwaihir rose up and quickly found a powerful wind coming from the south. No doubt send by the same person who had send him. 'The wind' had not been an entirely accurate description: it had been the Lord of the Winds who had come and bid him find the half-elf. He carefully looked at the body on his back. 'Bear him home, Gwaihir.' Manwë had said. 'Carry him to his halls and carry him as if he is the most valuable thing to be found in Middle-earth.'

Oh, Gwaihir had wanted to ask quite some questions at that statement, but the Vala had already gone, leaving him with no choice but to simply obey.

Even with the wind aiding him, the journey to the hidden elf-city took him several hours and he himself was exhausted nearing the end of it. The elves had seen him coming and many had gathered in the courtyards. The sons of Elrond had not so long ago traveled south to join their foster-brother, and therefore probably did not even know what had befallen their father, but Arwen, Elrond's fair daughter, had and stood waiting for him. While she merely had hoped for tidings of her father's fate, she nearly fainted at seeing the older half-elf on his back. Glorfindel swiftly relieved the great bird off his precious cargo. Soon after the Lord of Eagles left the vale, returning to his people in the mountains to rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"But it's impossible." Arwen stated. "He is male, how can he be pregnant?"

"I don't know, my Lady." The healer said, stepping back a bit. "All I know is that he is pregnant. One can sense the child inside him."

She looked with wide eyes from the healer to her unconscious father to his two friends standing beside her. "Do you think….?" She couldn't finish the very thought Saruman could have had a hand in this.

"I am afraid it is the only explanation we have." Erestor admitted. "I certainly never heard of a similar case before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Yávësûl means Wind-fruit, from Yávë which means Fruit and Sûl which means Wind.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond groaned in pain. Almost unconsciously he reached for his stomach, before stopping himself.

"Ada?" A soft voice asked. "Open your eyes, please, we worry about you."

"Arwen?" He peeled his eyes open, turning towards his daughter. He saw her face fall when she looked into his eyes. He imagined they must look a lot like he felt: empty and hollow.

"How… how are you?" She asked him, taking his hand.

"As well as can be expected." His voice had lost all its' splendor. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." She said. "Ada…"

"Don't." He shot up. "Whatever you want to say, don't."

"But you…" It was automatical, this desire of hers to support him. He slapped her hand away.

"I know what happened to me!" He pushed her away. "Now leave me be!"

"Ada…" She backed away, hurt at his words.

"Leave me!" His eyes were no longer empty. They burned with hate and anger and no wound could have hurt the Evenstar more than her father's eyes did at that point.

She fled the room, unwilling to have him see her cry. As she ran down the corridor, she could hear furniture breaking.

Strong arms caught her and Erestor soothed her with soft whispers. Glorfindel ran past them, swiftly making his way to the noise tearing through Imladris' calm.

"Elrond?" He pushed open the door, just barely avoiding the vase aimed at it.

What he saw broke his heart: Elrond had collapsed, sobbing pitifully on the rich carpet. Several pieces of the expensive furniture were broken, not having survived the rage of the Half-elf. He pulled the black-haired elf into a tight hug, ignoring the screams and fists now aimed at him.

Elrond screamed until his voice was hoarse, before returning to sobbing brokenly. Glorfindel held him until even the sobbing died down.

When Elrond pushed him away, he released the elf. "I wish to take a bath. Send someone to prepare it."

Mentally the golden-haired elf flinched at the tone of that once so rich voice, but he rose. "I'll do it."

Elrond said nothing, merely waiting until his seneschal was done. He locked the bathroom door and Glorfindel did not need the gift of Foresight to know he did not merely lock the door at that moment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The defeat of Sauron held no joy for the elf-lord. It had been four months since his capture and subsequent imprisonment at Isengard and he started to show. He had not smiled once in that time, turning cold and distant, even to his beloved daughter.

Another month later he stood at the Grey Havens, fully intent on sailing. He had not waiting for his children to make their choice: he knew that Arwen would choose mortality to be with Estel and he found he could care little for the choice his sons made. There would be no joy on either side of the sea for him at any rate. Celebrian had moved on, he had known that ever since she had sailed and they had set each other free.

On the last day of his stay in Middle-Earth his sons arrived, demanding an explanation for his sudden departure. He could offer them none. In the end they stood in the frontlines to wave farewell to the departing ship. Now he felt something: a profound sadness. It made him wish he still would feel nothing.

Three months before the child was due his last hopes were shattered: even the Valar could not rid him of the child growing steadily inside of him.

The rest of the pregnancy he stayed at the house of Gil-Galad in the outskirts of Tirion. Then, during one of Aman's rare, but fierce thunderstorms, he felt it was time. Instead of alerting his host, he went into the hills. He had gained a new hope over the months: that he could ensure he died alongside of the child without having to actually commit suicide. What better way than to be alone during labor?

But even that hope was not to last: the birth was fast and easy. It was almost reluctantly that he turned to look at it… and was astonished at how elvish she looked. Her skin was just like his, but the faint tuft of hair on her head was a deep gold. She fidgeted, displeased with the cold rain pelting her tender skin. His heart melted at the soft sounds of distress she made and he protectively curled around her.

Just then, the wind seemed to pick up and a form appeared just a few feet away from him. Long golden hair was unbothered by the wind and rain as sky-blue eyes regarded the trembling elf in front of them.

"They are searching for you." Manwë lowered himself next to the half-elf. "We ought to get you out of this rain."

Without another word he picked up the elf and his daughter, ignoring the blood and slime now ruining the priceless robes he wore. The Vala felt the search-party close in and started to run… in the opposite direction. He cloaked his passing, running faster than the winds he so loved. None would be able to follow him, may they be elf or Vala, as he carried his burden through the woods without disturbing so much as a leaf. Halfway to his destination, Elrond fell unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Manwë looked out of the window, carefully weaving a cloak around the small valley. It would hide it from all eyes, making it seem as if there was a mountain in its' place.

"What…?" He turned at the soft voice coming from the bed. Elrond had woken, groggily sitting up. His grey eyes widened at the seeing the form at the window. "My Lord…"

"No." Manwë cut him off. "I am not your Lord at this moment, not after what I did to you and your child."

"My daughter." Elrond shook off his grogginess. "Where is she?"

The Vala pointed to a crib at the foot-end of the bed. "We need to speak."

"She looks so elvish." Elrond said, gently scooping her sleeping form into his arms. "Why is there nothing of those orc's in her?"

"Because she was their child for approximately a few hours." Manwë sat down next to the elf. "For the rest of the pregnancy and for the rest of her life, she was and will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Yávësûl means Wind-fruit, from Yávë which means Fruit and Sûl which means Wind.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What?" Elrond looked at the Valar in disbelief.

"I felt Saruman meddle with you, with your very song." Manwë explained. "But I could not react fast enough. By the time I could interfere, the damage had been done: you were with child. I feared what would happen should I meddle with your song again – which is why the other Valar could not rid you of the child – I was forced to resort to drastic measures. I meddled with the song of the live inside of you, changing it so that it would be as if I myself had given her to you."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Elrond exploded, anger and stress making him forget he was screaming at the Lord of Arda. "I carried this child believing it to be orc-spawn! I was here for months and you couldn't tell me?"

"I couldn't be certain it worked." The Vala defended himself. "I could only know for certain once she was born. I didn't want to give you false hopes."

"I would have preferred false hopes above believing myself to be tainted by bearing the child of an orc!" Elrond's normally calm nature was the only thing that kept him from strangling the other. "Do you have any idea what I went through? I was not only raped, but I carried a child from the encounter. A child I could not even rid myself of, because its' life-force was mixed with mine."

Manwë stared at him for a moment. "I could not have told you. None may know of this."

"About me having a child?" Elrond took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"About you having my child."Manwë corrected him. "The Ainur are not supposed to procreate. When Melian did it doomed her and Doriath and we don't need to elaborate on that, since it is well-known. And she was only a lesser Maia. I am First of the Aratar. The fewer know about her, the better for all involved."

"So you are going to kill her?" Elrond moved between the Vala and the child sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"No." The Ainu soothed the elf. "I loathe the loss of life and will not cause it, unless I have no choice. You and she will both stay in this valley, where none can enter save those I allow too. You both will live here."

"In exile." Elrond realized. "Never to set foot in an elvish city again?"

"Yes." Manwë said, sadness in his voice. "Either this, or she does have to die."

Elrond looked at his sleeping daughter, watching as she seemingly noticed the tension in the room and started to whimper in her sleep. He studied her, her soft olive-toned skin and the tuft of deep-golden hair. And as he watched her calm somewhat he saw her future: a young woman, her long golden hair in a thick braid, sitting on a stone bench in front of a simple house, playing the harp and singing softly.

"Then I choose exile." Elrond turned towards the Vala. "She and I will stay here. But how will I provide for her? Her clothes, food?"

"There is plenty of game in the surrounding forest, as well as several fruit-trees and a rich stream coming from the mountains. It should provide enough food for a small village." Manwë said. "As for everything else, I give you this." He handed Elrond a simple pendant. "I imbued it with some of the magic we Ainur use to give ourselves form. While it won't make bodies, it will create clothing and other necessities of your choosing. If need be, you can also use it to call me."

He turned to the door. "I am sorry it has to be this way."

Elrond looked from the pendant to the Ainu. "Yes, me too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We scoured the surrounding area, but no trace of Elrond." Glorfindel peeled his drenched coat from his shoulders to hang it in front of the fire. "The rain washed away his tracks."

Celebrian suppressed a sob at those words. While her love for Elrond had died down, she still held him very dear. Galadriel slung her arms around her daughter.

"Where could he be then?" Gil-Galad almost growled. "He is pregnant and due any day, he couldn't have come this far."

"I think he is no longer pregnant." Erestor softly said. "Why else would he leave? He wants the child gone, but does not wish to actively kill it. Even elves lose children in childbirth if unaided."

"Are you trying to tell me he went out there to give birth?" Gil-Galad's famed temper exploded at the suggestion, his voice booming through the entire house. "Elrond is out in Aman's worst storm since my rebirth to give birth?"

"Why else would he go so far away?" Erestor demanded. "Why else would he go out anyway? For some fresh air?"

"My lord!" A guard entered. "Look what I found several miles to the north in the hills." He handed Gil-Galad a cloak of his house, one he had gifted Elrond. "There were traces of blood still visible, as well as what I assume an afterbirth."

Horror filled the last High-King of the exiled Noldor, his sentiment shared by everyone in the room. Elrond truly had gone out into the storm to give birth.

"Any traces of Elrond or the child?"

"The others are still searching." The guard said. "I came back alone to report."

"Gather all the guards left, take them to the place and have them help you search." Gil-Galad ordered. "I want him and the child found!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Also, for readers of my other stories: I have a Christmas-gift: updates of all 7 in-progress stories. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond was not to be found. Both he and the child had seemingly vanished from the face of Arda and Mandos' insurance that neither had died and traveled to his Halls did little to calm the worry in their hearts. It became worse when Elladan and Elrohir arrived in Aman, worry for their father having driven them to come to the Blessed shores faster than any would have expected them too. They took up their habit of long travels in the wild lands, not to hunt orcs, but to find their sire.

Their father knew of their arrival, but he could not greet them. He was unable to leave the valley where his only companions were the animals, his daughter and Manwë, who regularly visited him.

And the Vala found himself enchanted by his daughter. He could certainly understand why Melian had been willing to have Luthien against all odds.

The child grew fast, faster than any child Elrond had seen. With that speed she could be mature at the age of ten!

"They travel ever farther abroad." Manwë told the half-elf.

"But they won't find me, will they?" Elrond softly asked, keeping one eye on his daughter, who had just learned to walk and the other on the Vala sitting beside him.

"Not unless I want them too." Manwë answered him. "And you know I won't."

"I know." Elrond sighed, before running after the child intend on walking straight into the stream.

The Vala of the Winds watched the two of them, thinking over what had happened the last few months. Something had crept into him, feelings he was hardly willing to name. In the beginning his only reason for Elrond to stay in exile had been secrecy over the child, but as time progressed and he grew to like the companionship of the half-elf, that reason had made way for a simple and yet selfish desire: to keep the elf's company.

"Ada." He looked down at the word, seeing that his daughter's hands had closed in his robes. She pulled at them, demanding to be picked up. He obliged, recalling the first time he had done so. It had felt awkward and it must have shown, because Elrond had teased him about it. Him, the Lord of Arda! He studied her. She was rather plain, nothing that was exceptional. She could easily pass for any Vanya, unlike Lúthien, who had never been rivaled in beauty among His children.

But her voice promised to become a thing of greatness. He guessed skill with music came with the territory when you are descended from someone who literally sang the winds, skies and birds into creation.

"She hopes you'll save her from her nap." Elrond stood nearby, but the Vala felt a pang of regret in his chest when he saw the respectable distance the elf held.

Little Tinúviel nodded fervently, her golden locks bouncing around her head. "Not sweepy."

Manwë looked at her, quirking his eyebrow. "Really? Well, your father's word is law here, so I'm afraid it is nap-time."

She pouted, but did not protest as she was transferred from one parent to the other.

"Are all children such handfuls?" The Vala asked when the elf returned from putting the child to bed.

"Yes, I'm just glad she goes through these fazes much quicker than others." Elrond closed the door softly behind him. "How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Not too long." The other said. "I can't have my siblings wonder where I am."

"You said they can't find this place." Elrond said, slowly leading the Vala away from the cottage.

"And they can't, but it would lead to unpleasant questions." The golden-haired man said. "Besides, it is not as if you are that comfortable with me."

"You are a Vala, and the circumstances aren't really that great either." His black hair was pulled back in a tight braid, which he now loosened. "Do you want me to be more comfortable?"

"Very much." Blue eyes almost shyly met silver ones. "I am pretty much the only one you'll be around, Tinúviel excluded."

"And whose fault is that?" Elrond retorted.

"Would you have preferred to bear the child of an orc?" The other stopped abruptly. "Do you honestly think I did what I did if I had another choice?"

"No, I know it was a last resort." Elf stared down Ainu, their eyes boring into one another. "But I was a very social elf, before all this. I miss the buzz of a city, the walking of feet in the floor outside my room. I have nothing of that here. I would not want my child to die, but I miss that, Manwë, I miss being around others. How long before you tire of me and simply leave me here? It is not as if I can do anything about that should you decide you have grown tired of coming here."

"Don't say that." The wind picked up, reacting to the Vala's anger. "Do not repeat those words ever again, Elrond. I will never tire of you, I know the sacrifice I forced you to make, and I won't have you deal with that alone. Did you never think I had to make sacrifices too? I have to lock my mind for all my siblings, so they do not find out about this. I have to forsake the greatest expression of companionship and love the Valar have so that you and she are safe."

"I did not know that." Elrond whispered, his gaze now drawn to the soil between them.

"Of course not, I did not wish to burden you with this knowledge." Manwë answered equally softly. "We both sacrificed something so that our daughter can live."

"Our daughter…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She couldn't shake the motion that something was terribly wrong. He would disappear at times, and never joined into song with them anymore. He was still as courteous as always, but a distance had come between them like never before. She tried following him once, but the winds had swept him away, hiding his path from her.

None of the other Valar noticed anything: they were not around him that often, preferring to stay in their domains. But she noticed. How could she not?

Varda watched him as he left once more, leaving her on Taniquetil to gaze at the stars. Her silver eyes narrowed, the light of the stars darkening in them. She contemplated the current dilemma she faced as she returned to rooms deep inside their dwelling, not knowing she was being watched.

Manwë had evaporated into thin air, as was his wont when he wanted to travel long distances, but he had not actually begun to travel them. Now he watched in sadness as his wife turned away from the balcony and entered their halls upon the Holy Mountain, as the elves called Taniquetil too.

He should have realized that sooner or later his trips, no matter how short, would be noticed especially by her. It could not be changed.

As always his journey was swift, carrying him north to a hidden valley. It was still night when he arrived, but there was someone to greet him. Tinúviel, his sweet daughter, had felt her sire's approach and had opened the window to her room to await him. He chuckled softly as he manifested beside her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She shook her head and only now did he notice the worry radiating of off her. "Father is not well."

His startling blue eyes widened in shock, before he turned and left the room, his little daughter trailing after him. He opened the door leading to Elrond's bedroom, leaving it wide open as he rushed to the bed.

The Vala could certainly understand the worry of his child as he looked upon the elf. Elrond looked weathered, as if his years had begun to catch up with him. The song of the half-elf was weak and soft, as if the singer had had enough of singing and all that remained was an echo of former splendor. Manwë cupped his face, rubbing the clammy cheeks. "Elrond…"

The grey eyes were glazed. A fever was eating away at the half-elf. But it was no ordinary fever: it was something that ran much deeper and he feared not even he would be able to fix it.

"How long has he been like this?" He looked at their daughter, standing in the doorway.

"A day." She answered him. Almost three years had passed since her birth and she looked like a seven year-old human-child. "But he has been getting weaker since months."

"And trust him not to tell me…" Manwë muttered, turning his attention to the weak song of his companion. They had become friends over the years, but Elrond was still loath to confide in the Vala, something that might well prove his undoing.

"He fades…" The Vala realized. "But how…? The very aura of this land ought to protect him from this."

Then a voice sounded from deep within him sounded: his own conscience. _"Not if his soulmate keeps denying him. You have known it for months now, do not deny it."_

"_I deny the impossible: I am Varda's spouse, not his."_

"_Yet she is more a sister to you, and he the one you yearn for."_

"_I cannot do this."_

"_You must, else he dies."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Manwë relented. "Leave the room, I will deal with this." He ordered his daughter. A soft click heralded her obedience, but he waited until she was in her room before doing anything else.

The skin under his hands was clammy and the breathing of the one resting on the bed was labored. A few days at most, the Vala figured.

"At times I wonder at what is being sung." The Vala climbed on the bed, pulling the blankets away from the prone body. "I hope you know what you're doing, father."

He carefully rested his head on that of Elrond and went out to find the other's soul.

"Come to me, Elrond." He whispered. "Come to me, my mate."

He kept pouring strength through the faint bond he found, strengthening both it and the one on the other side. The places where skin met skin grew unbearably hot, the nature of elf and Vala incompatible.

"Please, take what you need." The Lord of the Winds softly begged. "I offer all to you."

It was as if a gate had been opened. Memories pulled him under, threatening to drown him in their sheer numbers. Both of them swirled in the vortexes of colors and sounds, feelings and smells of Elrond's past. There was the wedding-night between him and Celebrian and their realization that they were meant for someone else. The cold dungeons of Isengard and the cruel hands of the Uruk-hai shot by. The small cottage and the days spent sitting in the luscious grass appeared alongside of the Halls of Gil-Galad and the suffering of an elf pregnant with an unwanted child. It all ended with lonely nights were all that was left was desire for one beyond his grasp.

The Vala gasped when hands pulled him down. Before he could fully realize what was happening hot lips found his. Manwë, Lord of Arda itself, found himself helpless before the onslaught of something he could not name. It was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced.

His breath was stolen of him, his mind no longer his own. His golden hair mixed with the black of Elrond, covering them both. He screamed at the sensations flooding him. He wanted more…

And by Eru above, it was granted him. All he wanted and more was granted him. He thought he might die from it all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Far above them the very skies trembled, the winds howled as if they wanted to rent Arda apart. The elves were worried, watching with weary eyes as the winds assaulted their homes. But by the grace of Manwë, no buildings were lost. He had not been so consumed as to turn fully blind to his surroundings.

The mighty Valar felt something else in the moving air: a sense of completeness.

Realization hit them moments before the torrents of joy and pleasure did. Manwë had found his soul-mate.

Varda too rejoiced, but behind her joy for her spouse was also sadness: so that is where he had been all these times. Someone, someone who wasn't her, had given him what they both desired. She was jealous, plainly spoken. She would never begrudge him his joy, but it had clearly brought her own disquiet to the forefront.

And if the sky and air were not meant for the stars, what was?


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He groaned as he opened his eyes. A soft beam of sunlight fell between the curtains on his face. Someone chuckled on his other side.

"Is there a problem?" A finger poked him between the ribs. "C'mon, I already prepared breakfast."

Manwë groaned again, turning to the owner of the voice. Elrond was wearing a simple tunic and legging and had another set over his arm.

"Shouldn't you be the one to be dragged up?" The Vala sat up, his long golden hair pooling around his waist. "Yesterday you were still fading."

"I'm resilient." Elrond offered him the clothes. "And a bit more used to last night's activities."

"I doubt I'll ever be used to that." The other dressed. "We didn't exactly think this through."

"Says the one who started it." The elf brushed the golden locks. "We cannot turn back time: we are bound and soul-mates to booth."

"Yes, off course." His blue eyes stared at his hair in dismay. "What did you do to it? I never had this many knots in it."

"You never did what you did yesterday." Silver eyes twinkled in amusement. "Come, we can fight your hair after breakfast. Unlike you, I was fading and therefore need my nourishment."

"That was a terrible contradiction with what you said earlier." The both of them walked outside where their daughter was waiting impatiently for them.

"Great. You're pregnant, Ada?" She asked them upon seeing Elrond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They will kill themselves." Galadriel was tense as she watched her grandsons leave again. "This is madness."

"They covered the entirety of Aman twice already." Celebrian agreed, biting her lip. "Is this how they were after what happened to me?"

"They are worse this time around." Erestor admitted. "They need their father. Or at the very least knowledge of what happened to him."

"I talked with Tulkas about that already. Even the Valar do not know." Celeborn reminded the others. "He has disappeared of the face of Arda."

"Well, don't tell them that." Celebrian turned to her father. "They are more likely to rip your head off than to listen."

"Your father's bruises are proof of that already, my dear." Galadriel rested her hand on Celeborn's shoulder. "This will only end in tears."

"This already has ended in tears." Erestor corrected her. "They have not even found a trace of him. Elrond is lost. Doomed to never be seen by the eyes of the Races of Arda. He has been turned into Aman's Maglor."

"Wouldn't the Valar tell us that?" Celebrian turned to where Taniquetil rose on the horizon. "But they do not know what has become of him. What fate could entail falling from all knowledge?"

"Besides, he has done nothing to warrant such a fate." Her mother pointed out. "The Valar only punish those that deserve it. Elrond does not deserve Maglor's fate."

"But then what is his fate? Where is he? Who is keeping him away from us? Who hides him?" Celeborn demanded of no one in particular. "Elves do not vanish into thin air, but by all accounts he did. I'm of half a mind to join Elladan and Elrohir. He has to be somewhere."

"But not anywhere were we can find him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She is a young adult." Elrond stated. "She needs some more interaction than just with her direct family."

"And what do you suggest I do? Our deal was clear-cut, Elrond. You into hiding, they save. You can't get out of that just because our oldest is physically an adult." Manwë countered.

"I don't want myself to leave, I want her to leave." Elrond gestured outside where the subject of their talk was playing with her little sisters. "She is an adult, perhaps not in age, but in body and mind. No one would even think that she is my daughter, they expect a child of ten, not a young woman. As long as she tells no one, you risk nothing. Our deal will still hold: I in hiding."

The Vala looked at his hands, tightly clasping the goblet he had been drinking out off. It had been a topic of never-ending arguments between them. Elrond wanted it, Manwë just foresaw trouble.

"Why don't we ask them what they want?" The elf suggested. "They are not stupid, they know the 'risks'."

"They are biased." Manwë countered. "They want to get out of here, not so much because they want to meet people, as to simply have a change of scenery."

"And where lays the harm in that?" Elrond demanded. "They are loyal to you. If you tell them to tell no one who they are, who their parents are, then they won't. If you demand it of them, they will be just a woman and two children visiting the market, nothing more. Not the daughters of Elrond, or the children of Manwë. Simply some elves from faraway to come to the great market of Tirion. Please, Manwë, let them see the world, if just once."

Blue eyes met grey ones, waging a soundless battle between them.

"Fine." Manwë relented. "But I still say this will backfire spectacularly."

"Will the backfire be worse than having our daughters go mad slowly because of the isolation?" Elrond frowned.

"I can't say. Their future is shrouded from me." Both turned to the door when it flew open. Their youngest, who was only one year old, flew in, proudly displaying a beautiful flower she held in her hand.

"My, that is lovely." Manwë picked up the little girl, admiring her handiwork. "I can see who will give Yavanna some serious competition here." She was the only of the children who had inherited Elrond's black hair, which framed her pale face in long waves. Her sky-blue eyes shone with pride at having created the flower all by herself. Fittingly for her powers she had been named Gwenloth, Maiden Flower.

Her two older sisters looked like they could have been twins, save that the younger one had the eyes of their elvish parent, while the older had those of the Vala.

Tinúviel, who at the age of ten looked like she had reached her majority a few years ago, seated herself next to her sire, her long golden hair one thick braid nearly reaching the ground when she sat.

Ivrengwing, Crystalline Sea spray, had been called thus because her eyes shone like the purest crystals whenever she felt a strong emotion while normally being a silvery grey like those of Elrond. At age 7 she looked like a fourteen year-old human, somewhere in the middle of puberty.

"Come then, all three of you, you're going to visit Tirion's market this year." Elrond drew their attention to him. "Tinúviel will be in charge, since both I and your sire cannot come with you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond lifted up his second daughter, ensuring she was safely seated behind her older sister before handing the family-baby up to be seated in front of Tinúviel. Since they had only one horse, a steed who had managed to wander into the protective barrier, and Tinúviel was the only one big enough to control a temperamental and proud elven-horse, all three had to share the same mount. This required them to leave early, since they had to travel slowly.

"Remember: tell no one of your family-relations." Elrond warned them. "Lie if need be, but no one may know who your parents are, especially not who your sire is."

"Yes, ada." All three chimed, before the eldest steered the horse onto the path leading out of the valley. The dark-brown mare obeyed, gently trotting up the somewhat steep trail.

Manwë was waiting for them at the top where the protective curtain he had fashioned hung down low. He lifted it up, allowing them to pass under it.

When they turned to look over their shoulder it already looked like it was solid rock. A powerful wind passed through their hairs, signaling that their sire had left to return to Taniquetil.

They traveled through the dense forests of pine-trees, following the directions their parents had given them. They had left very early in the morning when Arien had barely begun her ascension, and they reached Tirion the evening of the next day, the day before the market would begin.

They stayed at one of the inns, marveling at how big the city was. Well, the two older sisters did. Gwenloth had fallen asleep as they approached the city and was already tucked into one of the two beds.

Ivrengwing and Tinúviel sat at the open window, looking outside as the stars of Elbereth twinkled overhead. It was quite a while until the both of them found the will to stop looking at the marvelous buildings and go to bed themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thranduil walked down the busy street, not really paying attention to where he was going. The Twins had recently returned from yet another journey across the continent and had come up empty –again. They were starting to get desperate, which boded ill for those surrounding them since the both of them got dangerous once that happened. Not so much for others, but for themselves, which left said others wracked with worry every time those two left the house.

Most former residents of Middle-Earth had resigned themselves to the fact that Elrond was irretrievably lost, but not his sons. It was getting beyond frustrating quickly. It was in fact frustrating him enough that he couldn't even enjoy the colorful market, instead spending the time he was there brooding, cursing who ever had arranged this mess by removing Elrond from… well, everywhere.

"Watch out!" He jumped back automatically, watching as a small girl in red dress raced by him, laughing loudly.

An older girl sprinted after her, while a young woman stopped at his side, panting slightly.

"I apologize for my sister, my Lord." She bowed, apologetic smile on her face. "She's a tad excited."

"I noticed." Thrandiul watched as the small girl got dragged back by the other one.

"It's her first Market." The woman frowned at the girl. "Gwenloth, what did Ada tell you about being here?"

"'Listen to Tinúviel, she's the one in charge.'" The one called Gwenloth repeated, pouting as she did so.

"Exactly. Now you can go to the sweets, but slowly." Tinúviel shooed her off. Both children beamed, walking quickly towards where the youngest had been heading anyway. "I envy my parents right now."

"They're not here with you?" Thranduil asked, walking alongside her as she followed her siblings.

"We live far away: someone had to watch the house." She smiled. "And since the both of them already visited markets…"

"You three are send off." He smiled back, somehow the interesting way he had meet them had improved his moods considerably.

"Indeed." She played with the few sea-blue beads in her hair, the golden tresses glimmering in the sunlight. They caught up with the other two, where Tinúviel paid for the sweets the two had chosen as well as buying some herself. Thranduil took the time to study her more closely. She was of the Vanyar, no doubt, but her dress was simple as if made not by a professional tailor, but the woman herself. The light-blue fabric highlighted her sky-blue eyes as she laughed when Gwenloth suddenly found herself with a whipped-cream-nose.

The youngest sister seemed to be her polar opposite, with hair blacker than obsidian and a pale skin. She still had the same blue eyes though, easily marking them both as siblings.

The middle sister seemed a twin to Tinúviel, except for her eyes, which shone like crystals as she removed the cream from Gwenloth's nose.

"You never introduced yourself." He blinked, surprised at the voice. Tinúviel stood beside him, smiling at him. "And you already know my name and that of my baby-sister."

"You don't know who I am?" He had guessed that the former rulers of Middle-Earth had gained some fame in Aman since they had come to these shores, but apparently it had not reached where-ever these three lived.

"It is not polite to guess." She answered him, biting in the caramelized apple she had bought herself. "Wouldn't want to be wrong and insult you. It would be rude, even more than simply keeping one's identity from nice people."

Thranduil laughed at that. It was somehow refreshing that she did not defer to him like so many did. The few that did not were his family and some friends that he had known for Ages. Even the sons of Elrond, whenever the worry about their father was not at the forefront of their minds, still spoke to him as they had across the seas: Your Majesty, Sire… It tired him. "Try it." He suggested, turning to get himself something sweet as well.

"Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." She did not even hesitate while saying it. "Your green eyes give you away."

"My eyes?" Now that did take him by surprise.

"Ada knew you, and he would describe you. And he would always say: 'there are three elves that look like this. Blue eyes means Legolas, green Thranduil, brown Oropher.' Since you're green, you're Thranduil." The middle sister helpfully supplied, causing her older sister to groan.

"Ivrengwing, sis, shut up."

"But…"

"Zip it. Seriously, how come none of Ada's lessons seem to stick with you?" Tinúviel asked exasperated. "You don't blurt out things like that."

"Oh whatever." Ivrengwing pouted, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

Thrandiul just stared at the two of them.

"They're always like this." A soft voice said from his right. Gwenloth was calmly eating her treat and as she looked up at him with piercing eyes, he had a feeling he was looking at someone much older. A shiver ran down his back, something he only ever had felt whenever he faced Galadriel. The blue eyes seemed to pierce him to his very soul.

The next moment the young girl giggled, reverting to the three year-old she was. The other two had not seemed to notice a thing, still bickering about the middle sister's lack of manners. He swallowed, choosing to ignore it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, if I understand you correctly Elrond has been lost for years?" Tinúviel summarized. She and Thranduil were sitting next to each other while her sisters were playing with some other children on the field. It was several days after they had met and the market was drawing to a close. "Shouldn't they move on?"

"They can't." Thranduil sighed, leaning back. "If things had been different, they might have been able to, but the situation under which they last saw him… well…"

"I know about that." She softly said. "News does not travel slowly in Aman, not even to where we live."

He sighed sadly. "I guess you have heard nothing else of him either?"

"No." She replied quickly.

A bit too quickly for Thranduil's taste, but he remained quiet on the subject, instead shifting the conversation to some happier subject. She gladly followed, seeming relieved at the change of tone.

Suddenly loud voices came from a small distance away. Both rose from the ground, the two young girls running to their sister as more and more elves walked to where the argument was taking place.

Three elves were arguing loudly, the voices of two of them shrill as they countered the other. Gwenloth looked up to her older sisters. Tinúviel nodded sharply: the two were their older half-brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, while their opponent seemed to be one of the Vanya. Many other family-members were there also, most prominently Galadriel and her daughter Celebrian, who both seemed horrified at what was happening in front of them.

Everyone froze as the Vanya shouted a threat that never should have been said: "I'd kill both him and his orc-spawn!"

The answer was immediate. The wind picked up, turning so it came from Taniquetil. A powerful presence appeared as a man materialized from thin air, his rich robes billowing around him.

Manwë was un-amused, staring down the elf who would dare to utter a death-threat in the shadow of the palace of the Valar. "You would 'kill' it?"

"It is an orc, and therefore it should be killed." The courage of the elf had to be admired.

"Its' parent is an elf, the blood of the Eldar flows in its' veins. It would be Kinslaying." Manwë spoke, before turning to a nearby bundle of elves. "Glorfindel, do you have your sword upon you?"

"Yes, my Lord." The golden-haired Seneschal handed the weapon to the Vala, who trust it at the Vanya.

"Free will is something I advocated. Take this, and slay the child." Tinúviel watched as her father turned to her, beckoning her closer. His blue eyes were cold with anger, but not towards her.

Thranduil was surprised when the older sister told the two younger ones to stay with him, no matter what happened and then broke free from the crowd to stand beside the Vala.

"Kill her then." Murmurs rose from the crowd at those three words. "She stands before you. Kill the daughter Elrond carried to these shores, but know this: your strike will not hit. I will cast you into the Void if you try. Her legacy does not matter, but Elrond's blood runs in her veins. To kill an elf is to be other than elf."

Two elves stood before one another: one a hot-headed youth, the other a woman in her prime.

"She is not the child." The man hissed, lowering the sword.

"She is. Saruman sought to speed the pregnancy, but all he could do was speed the growth of the child." Manwë countered. "This is Tinúviel, daughter of Elrond, and it is she you seek to kill. Make your choice, Vanya, before I make it for you."

He lowered the sword completely.

"Tinúviel." The Vala did not look at his daughter as she turned to him. "Take your sisters, leave Tirion. Return to your father and stay there."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed, before hurrying to Thranduil's side once more. There she collected her younger sisters, smiled weakly at him and left for the inn the three of them had been staying at.

"Sons of Elrond?" Manwë remained looking after the woman and girls while he spoke.

"Yes, my lord?" Elladan softly spoke.

"I had a deal with your father: he would stay in exile here in Aman so his daughter – now daughters – would remain save. I myself just broke that: I threatened your sister. As such I give you a chance to return your father from exile. Follow your sisters; follow them until they reach their home. If you succeed, I will release Elrond. If you fail, he shall forever remain lost to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait!" Elrohir called out to the rider ahead of them. Both he and his brother had been forced to ride hard to catch up with their sister and the two girls. Thankfully she brought the brown mare to a stop when hearing his cries.

Three sets of eyes turned to them as the Twins of Elrond steered their horses closer. It was only now that they noticed how much her face resembled that of Arwen, despite the difference of color of both her hair and her eyes.

"Brothers…" She greeted them, her voice lyrical like that of the nightingale she derived her name from. "Why do you follow us?"

"You can lead us to our father." Elladan softly said. "You know where he is, while we don't."

A soft wind came from the south, carrying with it a soft voice. The Vala of the Winds spoke to the young woman, his voice indistinguishable from the whispering of the winds.

"Then follow us." She urged her mare on.

"Don't you think we'll be faster if she does not have to carry all three of you?" Elrohir gestured to the two young girls as well as the bags filled with their purchases.

"And entrust them to you? What cause do I have to trust you? You are brothers to us, only in blood." She countered. "Ada trusts you, and while I will never refute his wisdom, I do not."

"Then at least give us some of your purchases." Elladan offered. "If you will not give the children."

"Siblings." A soft voice came from behind. The blond girl sat behind their sister on the horse. Her golden hair framed her pale face, with eyes like crystals shining in the gloom under the canopy. "We are her siblings."

"Ivrengwing." The older woman warned. "Only reveal what you know to be safe."

"There are three of you?" Elrohir was shocked.

The older of the sisters frowned, clearly not happy with that conversation. "Lord Manwë used seed of someone else to replace the seed of the Uruk-hai to conceive me. That person has been our father's only contact for much of my youth. They fell in love and begat my younger sisters later on, with the consent of both sides those times."

Their brothers fell silent.

"How old are you then?" Elrohir asked the small girl in front.

"I am one year, Ivrengwing is seven." She studied him with sky-blue eyes, her black hair hiding much of her face. "You are Elrohir."

"Yes. How can you tell?"

"Ada speaks dearly of you. He painted you." The small girl said. She looked up at her sister, silently asking something.

"His power is great." The oldest said. "He would watch over you from afar, giving us glimpses of you."

"He watched over us?" Elladan echoed.

"He loves you dearly." Ivrengwing supplied. "It caused him much grief that he could not help you, or even give you sign of his health when you arrived on these shores."

"Will you tell us more?" Elrohir asked softly. "Not only about you, but also about Ada?"

It was then the oldest sister smiled at them for the first time and began to speak. She told them of her youth, the youth of Ivrengwing and the birth of the youngest. She told them of her parents, of live in the cottage that had been their home ever since she was born.

In turn they told their sisters of their own lives, of the splendor of Middle-Earth and the first daughter of Elrond, who had stayed on those shores to receive the Gift of Men.

When they reached the mountains, the sons were surprised that where once had been a solid rock-wall, there was now an opening to a small but lush valley with a single cottage on a far-away clearing. The keen eyes of the elves could easily spot the figure sitting on the bench in front of the wooden wall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know whether to murder you, or to hug you senseless." Gil-Galad said when Elrond entered his house.

"I'd prefer the hug, thank you very much." Elrond countered, grinning at the older elf.

"You have to tell us what you have been up to these years." Celebrian demanded. "You leave heavily pregnant and return with three daughters."

"Well, it was ten years." Elrond offered, backing off at the look in her eyes. "Celebrian, dear, don't look like that at me. It always makes me fear for my live."

"Well, it'd be entirely justified." She advanced on him. "You left without a word, Elrond, and for ten years we didn't even know if you were still in Aman!"

"In my defense, I can hardly disobey Manwë now, can I?" Elrond tried to placate her.

"Besides, you think he can move when pregnant?" Tinúviel pointed out. "He was that most of the time, you know."

"No need to remind me of that." Elrond dryly answered her. "Tinúviel, I love you dearly, but at times you are worse than your brothers. And there were two of those."

"That's not hard." Ivrengwing muttered, earning herself a slap of her sister. "Hey!"

"Those two together however beat anything." Elrond sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why did the Valar punish me for someone else's crimes?"

"Actually, I think Wing is pretty much your own fault, dad." Tinúviel pointed out, still glaring at said sister.

"Well, at least I am his!" The middle daughter pointed out. "Which can't be said of you!"

"Girls." Elrond interrupted. "How about you go pick some rooms?" He pointed at the stairs leading up, throwing them a pointed glance. "Without throwing each other off the balconies."

"Now there's an idea." His oldest daughter walked up the stairs. "How high were these things again?"

Her sisters followed her, leaving the adults in the entrance-hall.

"Told you that you were to blame for the Twins' behavior." Celebrian whispered at Elrond. "I was not involved with those three."

"Yesyes… You try to raise three daughters at once." Elrond answered. "I'd like to see how well you'd do."

"I thought their father was with you?" Elladan spoke for the first time since returning home.

"Only for short visits." His father answered. "And those were mostly overnight." He shrugged. "This was not exactly a planned relationship, let me tell you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My lord?" Varda entered the room.

Manwë turned away from the window to look at her. "Yes?"

"You know that you can confide in me with anything, even now that your heart lies elsewhere?"

"Off course, why do you ask?"

"I know you, brother." She approached him, her long hair floating around her form. "I know your soul better than any other, save perhaps your soulmate. Did you honestly think I would not find who it is? You hid your true emotions well there in Tirion, but not well enough. The children of Elrond are also yours, aren't they?"

"Wise as always." He sighed. "I hoped to prevent Luthien's fate on them, but I was not successful, it seems."

"I am the only one who can read you, you know that." She joined him at the window. "The others know nothing of your… relationship to both the children and their parent. And unless you tell them, they won't. The only ones who might find out are Melian and Thingol, for they would recognize the subtle shifts in a soul that come with such a union."

"I better talk to them then. Elrond is family, they will not stay away." The Vala of the Winds turned to her. "What about you?"

"Even the Valar have a right of privacy." The Valie of the Stars answered. "I will reveal it to no one. I just wished you to know that I do."

"Much obliged. If you will excuse me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thranduil!" Elrond called out to the blonde. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly." Mirkwood's last King turned as the Half-elf caught up with him. "What is it?"

"Tinúviel." Elrond stated. "What exactly are your intentions with her?"

Thranduil blinked. Granted, since she had come to Tirion three decades ago he had spent quite a some nice evenings with her, but that should be no reason for Elrond to be so blunt about it. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to keep you both from being hurt." Elrond sighed. "I know my own child, Thranduil, and like her sister looked at Estel I see her look at you. And I see how you look at her in return as Estel did to Arwen. They grow quickly, Thranduil, unlike normal Elves and Humans. She is still a decade from maturity in age, but she is both bodily and mentally long past that point."

"You know I would never insult either her or you by toying with her feelings." Thranduil whispered.

"The same answer Gil-Galad gave me in regards to Ivrengwing." Elrond answered. "And I believe both of you, yet I find myself a tad worried about it."

"Because of the quickened growth?" Legolas' father asked. He was surprised when the other shook no.

"Their sire's reaction. They are his first children, even the first he has been around for a very long time. I hope his over-protectiveness does not interfere with your happiness." Elrond chuckled. "Valar know he would tear you apart – verbally, that is – if it seemed necessary."

"Thank you, I feel so much more confident now." Thranduil shoved the other lightly. Over 30 years had passed since Elrond had returned and despite him being visited almost every night – or so he claimed – no one save the three children had ever seen their father.

"Don't worry, he won't bite… much." Elrond snickered.

"Elrond!"

"I'll protect you should it come so far. I approve of this."

"You do?" There had been much animosity between them back in Middle Earth and so Thranduil was quite surprised at the easy and quick acceptance of the other elf.

"Certainly. My daughter is a good judge of character and you must admit, all the flaws we ever found never laid in our family-lives, only politics."

"Or the past." Thranduil added. "Do you think he'll approve?"

"I do not see why not, although you'll have quite the battle ahead of you to prove that he should be happy with it." Elrond patted the Sinda's shoulder. "Good luck."

"How am I supposed to prove anything to someone I do not even know?" Thranduil called after him as he walked down the street. All he got in answer was a wave.

"Same problem, it seems." Gil-Galad appeared at his side. "One parent down, one more to go."

"I'd prefer having to win over Elrond." Thranduil frowned. "At least him I see once in a while. Or ever, more like it."

"True that." The former High-King said. "But it's either this or not getting the girl at all, if you get my meaning. I doubt we'd have even Elrond's approval should we choose to 'ignore' the matter of their sire."

"I know we wouldn't." Thranduil chuckled. "So, how did your father take the rumors you're interested in a Half-elf with unknown sire?"

"Better than yours, if those rumors carry any truth."


	14. Epilogue

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Manwë/Elrond, Thranduil/OC, Gil-galad/OC**

**Warnings:** **AU, Mention of Rape, Mpreg, slash, Character Death**

**Chapter:**** Epilogue**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Our daughters are running after men?" Manwë demanded.

"No, they are being ran after by elves." Elrond dryly stated. "My love, please... Have a bit of faith in their judgment in character and more importantly, mine…"

"My problem does not lay with the men they choose, but the fact that they did." He sighed. "I'm beginning to understand Thingol somewhere."

"If you send them off on a mad goose-chase, you're sleeping alone." The elf threatened. "The evil surrounding Luthien truly began when THAT happened."

"I know, thank you very much." They were sitting on Elrond's bed after a nightly visit from Manwë and were discussing the recent development in the love-lives of their two oldest. "I do not like that."

"Very normal for any father, I can assure you." Elrond patted the knee resting next to his hip. "Don't worry so much."

"Did you do that when it was Arwen's turn?" The Vala demanded, twirling a black lock around his finger.

"That was different: she was willing to give up immortality for him. Tinúviel and Ivrengwing don't have to do that."

"Probably." The Vala admitted. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll give them my blessing."

"Well, that saves those two from the wrath of the Vala of the Winds." Elrond chuckled.

"Oh, they are going to answer to me." Manwë stated. "I'll hide, unless they make me come out."

"Oh, stop that. You would never be on time." Elrond pointed to the far wall, where a elegant sword hung on the wall. "They'd be dead before they knew what happened."

The chest he was resting again started to shake as the Vala chuckled at the statement. "Ah, but I can reach them where you can't. Unlike you, I can reach the Halls of Mandos easily."


End file.
